Sonrisa y Sueños
by Evil-Shizuku
Summary: El reencuentro entre dos grandes amigos, esta vez su relación ¿Implicará algo más que una simple amistad? Yaoi/Shounen-Ai - Kurapika+Leorio


Autor X Ouka  
  
: : H U N T E R X H U N T E R : :  
Cazador X   
Sonrisa y sueños   
  
/// Todos los derechos pertencen a su(s) correspondientes(s) dueño(s).  
Fanfiction sin fines de lucro.  
  
¡ADVERTENCIA! Esta es una historia *Shounen-Ai/Yaoi* Por lo que podrás encontrar contenido de carácter sexual y violencia explícita. Continúa bajo tu   
propia responsabilidad; pues el autor no se hace responsable de traumas, infartos cardiacos, transtornos celebrales y/o hormonales que el presente texto  
podría causar a tu persona.  
CENSURA: !13 años.  
La nostalgia volvía a tocar el corazón de este chico de los ojos rojos recordando; el pequeño de cabellos azabache de grandes y brillantes ojos café, aquel  
otro pequeño de cabellos como la nieve y mirada constantemente fría, pero por sobre todo lo que había extrañado alguna vez en su corta vida; al joven alto y  
apuesto del que nunca había dejado de pensar, ojos de un color sólo asimilable a los de un mar profundo de anhelos irrealizables, como aquel que le  
reprochaba su corazón cada vez que lo recordaba.  
Deseaba más que nada en el mundo encontrarse nuevamente con su amigo, su compañero de interminables viajes y aventuras que con todos sus defectos  
y fallos quería hasta al fin, quizás esos mismos errores era lo que en cierta manera formaban dicho cariño hacia él.  
Presintiendo un pronto reencuentro entre él y sus compañeros, decidió no salir en su búsqueda, si no que esperarlos en un lugar clave para él, en por donde  
primera vez los vió, y su intuición le decía que exactamente ahí se volverían a encontrar, Isla Ballena se llamaba. Hospedó por un largo tiempo en ése lugar,  
dirigiéndose todas las tardes al puerto, esperando la llegada de alguno de sus compañeros, pero sobre todo el regreso de él... Leorio...  
  
- ... Leorio... hace un buen tiempo que no pronunciaban mis labios tal conjunto de letras, más mi mente ha de estar muy familiarizada con ese nombre ya.  
Sé que lo que hago es bastante patético, pero no hago más que dejarme llevar por corazonadas y emociones, que de vez en cuando es bueno poner atención,  
dejando a un lado completamente la cordura y razón, cayendo en la más estúpida insesatez. Pero irónicamente no me considero un insensato ni mucho menos  
un estúpido, aunque puede que mis actos demuestren lo contrario. Prefiero llamarme a mi mismo un idiota cegado por el corazón y guiado a oscuras hacia un  
camino inexistente que un prodigioso cegado por la lógica anhelando deseos inrealizables. Admito que mucho tiempo he sido tal prodigioso, y no lo he dejado  
de ser, ahora sólo soy mitad razón y mitad corazón, lo que me ha permitido conocer y sentir cosas desconocidas antes para mi, este estado de balance está  
en armonía con mi entorno... y que ciertamente sólo con errores he llegado a lograr.  
Bueno, como siempre creo que hoy no será el día, ya es tarde y se me han pasado las horas pensando, sin darme cuenta la noche ya ha llegado, y las  
embarcaciones raramente llegan a esta hora. Pero son quizás las estrellas que me han mantenido atraído a este lugar inconscientemente, lo que podría  
significar que ella desean que ese reencuentro suceda.   
Me sentaré en el muelle y aguardaré hasta el alba, algo en mi indica que esta noche será diferente a las anteriores, y ciertamente es lo que espero. Quisiera  
saber qué es lo que está pasando por su mente, aunque sinceramente es una persona sumamente predecible... lo que hace de él alguien muy poco interesante,  
desde el punto de vista objetivo, pues desde mi perspectiva aquella personalidad un tanto necia, precipitada, irrazonable es lo que ha de estar atrayendome,  
ése sujeto es más poseedor de defectos que de virtudes... es cierto, no debo olvidar su gentileza y preocupación... que al lado de tantos errores se opacan  
fácilmente, todo un fenómeno inexplicable.- suspiró  
  
Sin haber tomado conciencia, el muchacho de cabellos rubios cayó en un liviano sueño, pues tanto trabajo en su mente había terminado por vencerlo, la   
espera estaba empequeñeciendo su alma y cuerpo.  
...Corría en dirección al mar y se adentraba a él, sus ropas mojadas le dificultaban el desplazamiento, intentaba llegar a una embarcación que estaba  
completamente detenida. Sus pies dejaron de tocar la arena, comenzó a nadar hacia aquel barco que entre más se acercaba, más lejano lucía. Al fin lo alcanzó,  
había un deseo ferviente que lo empujaba a subir, con la ayuda de sus cadenas llegó a proa pero nada había ahí. Se dirigió a la cabina del capitán, antes de  
cruzar el umbral, su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal, tal vez un presentimiento. Ingresó a la cabina y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar  
a él, aquella persona que buscaba constantemente en sus pensamientos y más profundos sueños pero con la desdicha de encontrarlo sin vida; no hayó  
rastro alguno de sangre o algo que podría indicar su muerte, tan sólo al ver su rostro pudo figurar que nunca volvería a intercambiar palabras con él, deseó  
llorar pero las lágrimas simplemente no brotaron de sus ojos, más su normal expresión grave y seria se mantuvo en su rostro, hasta que atrevió a mover sus  
ojos, los cuales observaban los labios de aquella persona muy fijamente , una tristeza indescriptible lo calcomía por dentro, en esos momentos cerró los ojos  
lentamente y su rostro fue de a poco acercándose...  
  
- ¡Kurapika! -  
  
El chico de las cadenas sintió una mano tibia que se apoyó en su hombro, la que lo hizo despertar de tan extraño y triste sueño. Sus ojos estaban húmedos  
y brillantes, bien así en el sueño no pudo derramar lágrima ninguna, más en la vida real aquellas lágrimas si habían salido a la superficie, aún más grande fue  
la emoción al voltearse y verificar que el dueño de la mano que posaba en su hombro era la de él...  
  
- Siempre supe que estabas algo desquiciado, pero ¿No crees que dormir en un muelle y a estas horas de la noche ya es una exageración?.- bromeó Leorio  
- Tú estás... vivo.- se atrevió a murmurar Kurapika aún confundido entre el sueño y la realidad, observando sorprendido al joven que se se encontraba de pie  
delante de él.  
- ¿Por qué no lo iba a estar? Subestimándome como siempre, eh Kurapika. - contestó Leorio  
- Creí que... - Kurapika sintió enormes deseos de abrazarlo y llorar, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande .- Ya veo, creo estaba soñando. - secó sus ojos  
- ¿No te alegras de verme nuevamente? Sigues siendo tan frío como siempre, amigo. - dijo Leorio dándole golpes en la espalda  
- Leorio, yo... - su corazón intentó luchar contra la razón, intentando regalarle una sonrisa y admitir que lo extrañaba pero no lo logró.- ¿Y qué esperabas?  
¿Que te abrazara y te dijiera que sin ti vi mi vida es absurda? - ironizó Kurapika  
- Al menos esperé una bienvenida algo más alegre - rió  
- Erré; mi corazón sigue siendo aún más débil que mi mente.- pensó en voz alta Kurapika mirando hacia las estrellas  
- ¿Qué? - se extrañó Leorio  
- Nada...  
- Está bien...  
- Es sólo que sí me alegra volver a verte, Leorio.- dijo con alguna dificultad Kurapika  
- ¡Aquello era lo que quería escuchar! - girtó con entusiasmo y con tono burlón - ¡Ven y abrázame, amigo!   
- No te emociones ¿Quieres? - dijó Kurapika dándole un puntapié  
- Hey, no te enfades... era broma, ya veo que continúas tan prepotente y serio como siempre - contestó mientras sobábase el pie  
- ¡Ni que lo digas! tú aún eres tan idiota como siempre - dijo Kurapika siguiéndole el juego de los insultos - Y me estaba olvidando de imbécil, absurdo, insensato,  
inepto, descoordinado...  
  
Antes de que terminara de decir la larga lista de defectos que tenía preparada, Leorio en un acto espontáneo abrazó a su amigo.  
  
- Es bueno verte otra vez, Kurapika. - le dijo - Y es bueno saber que no has cambiado tu forma de ser, eso me alegra.-  
- Tu... - Kurapika pensó en golpear por su atrevimiento nuevamente a su amigo pero esta vez se resistió y al escuchar las palabras de Leorio sonrió. - Tu estás  
loco, Leorio ¿Qué hay si alguien mal interpreta esto?  
- No hay nadie cerca de aquí en estos momentos ¿Quién podría mal pensar? - contestó Leorio  
- ...Yo... - Kurapika se separó de él y lo observó con una mirada desafiante  
- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? No bromees, y deja de mirarme con ésos ojos - dijo entre risas Leorio  
- ¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo? ¿Estás nervioso? - dijo Kurapika acortando distancia entre ambos  
- Claro que no, es sólo que estás muy extraño... - retrocedió Leorio  
- No tienes para qué continuar ocultándolo... sé que desde hace mucho tiempo yo te he atraído... Leorio.- se acercó más Kurapika  
- ¿¡Qué!? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Cállate! - girtó Leorio mientras retrodecía aún más y su corazón aceleraba - ¡Nunca podría sentirme atraído por alguien como tú!  
- Ajá... entonces ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? No te creo.- insistió Kurapika y continuó acercándose al otro joven que estaba despavorido  
- ¡No sé qué clase de pensamientos estén pasando ahora por tu cabeza, o quizás qué demonio se haya poseído de ti! ¡Sólo sé que estás mintiendo! .- retrocedió  
Leorio aún gritando.- Lo más seguro es que tu estés sumamente atraído a mi, ya que mi personalidad es irresistible... pero ¡Tu a mi no me gustas!  
- Es cierto, tu me gustas mucho, Leorio.- dijo Kurapika con una sonrisa maqueavélica y dando el último paso  
- ¿¡Por qué sonríes de ése modo!? ¡Este no es el Kurapika que solía conocer! - girtó y retrocedió un último paso  
- Leorio...  
- ¿Eh?  
- Adiós.- sonrió aún más maqueavélicamente Kurapika al ver como su amigo al retroceder tanto había caído del muelle al agua  
  
Leorio había caído a las frías aguas del mar, que al menos no eran lo suficientemente profundas por lo que rápidamente salió a la superficie.  
  
- ¡Miserable! ¡Así que todo fue una broma para poder distraerme y hacer que cayera! ¡Cuándo salga de aquí ya verás...! - gritó Leorio revolviendo el agua  
con manos y pies  
- Así es, mi estimado Leorio... y una broma muy mala por cierto, pensé que eras lo bastante astuto como para darte cuenta del engaño pero acabo de   
acesorarme de que no lo eres.- dijo Kurapika manteniendo aún la sonrisa maqueavélica.   
- ¡Infelíz! ¡No tenías porque bromear con eso! - prosiguió balbuceando  
- Veo que verdaderamente te afectó lo que te dije, no te preocupes... "Nunca podría sentirme atraído por alguien como tú"  
- ¡Kurapikaaa! Deja de molestar y ayúdame a salir, de lo contrario agarraré una gripe.- dijo Leorio sólo algo más calmado que antes  
- Bien, toma mi mano.- extendió su mano Kurapika  
- Y te haces llamar inteligente... .- tomó la mano de su amigo - En este instante perfectamente podría tomar venganza por tu jugarreta y traerte conmigo al agua -  
dijo Leorio  
- Es exactamente la razón por la cuál decidí darte una mano.- contestó Kurapika  
- Sí, como no.- sin vacilar, Leorio arrojó al muchacho rubio al agua junto a él - Eso te pasó por querer pasarte de listo   
- Evidentemente... es la reacción más segura que esperé viniendo de tu persona  
- Dime, según tú... hiciste que te botara a propósito ¿Cuál sería la razón, eh? - dijo Leorio intentando dejar en ridículo al otro muchacho  
- Estoy conciente de la broma que te hice pasar no fue de buen gusto, por lo que no me interesó que tomaras algún tipo de venganza hacía mi, considérate  
afortunado de que haya sido yo quién te jugó esa broma... - dijo aún con su típica ironía y seriedad - Así que no festejes el hecho de haberme lanzado al  
agua, fue algo premeditado de mi parte.   
- Maldición, Kurapika ¿Tienes que sacar de todo conclusiones extrañas y logísticas ? cómo molestas.- dijo Leorio intentando subir por el muelle hacia la  
superficie  
- Leorio...  
- ¡Demonios! ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres ahora!? ¡No ves que intento salir de aquí! - gritó con euforia  
- Tú pantalón... - dijo seriamente Kurapika .- Tiene una zajadura en la parte trasera  
- ¿¡Qué!? - dijo Leorio cayendo del poste del muelle al cuál ya había trepado  
  
Kurapika comenzó a reír, algo extraño viniendo de su parte... pero era una risa burlona.  
  
- ¡Otra de tus bromas, Kurapika! ¡Pero esta vez no caí! - volvió a subirse al poste hasta llegar completamente a la superficie del muelle - Y deja de reír  
- Pues me temo que no es una broma, de otra manera no me hubiese causado tal gracia - río ahora escandalosamente  
- ¿¡Kurapika riendo!? ¡El mundo se va acabar! Yo debería estar riéndome, ya que tu cerebro en estos momentos no te servirá para poder salir de ahí.- dijo  
Leorio   
- Desearía darte la razón, pero el único ridículo en estos momentos eres tú... con aquellos calzoncillos con dibujos ¿No crees que estás algo mayor como  
para usarlos?   
- ...  
- ¿Leorio?  
- ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que salir ganando!? - gritó Leorio sin tomarle importancia a la zajadura  
- Me gustaría saber lo mismo - le sonrió Kurapika  
- Tengo enormes deseos de golpearte, pero al menos conocí esa risa que tenías muy escondida, eso te salvó esta vez, eh   
- Oh, se lo agradezco profundamente Leorio-san - bromeó  
- Sí, sí... como sea, ahora necesito cambiar estas ropas mojadas.- dijo con preocupación Leorio  
- Desde luego.- salió Kurapika del agua y subió al muelle junto con su amigo y secó de sus cabellos con la capa que había dejado anteriormente a salvo del agua  
- Vamos a la posada en dónde hospedo... ahí podremos cambiarnos y pasar la noche.  
- ¿Pasar la noche? - se preguntó Leorio  
- ¿O es acaso que deseas pasar la noche en el puerto? - dijo Kurapika  
- Está bien, tienes razón, vamos - contestó Leorio  
  
Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta la posada, esta no era muy lujosa pero era muy acogedora, además de silenciosa y tranquila.  
  
- Necesito rentar una habitación, pero el encargado ha de estar durmiendo ¡Y yo aún mojado! Que mala suerte, vine hasta acá por nada... creo que será mejor  
que pase la noche en el puerto, nos vemos mañana, Kurapika. - dijo Leorio alejándose de la hostería  
- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Leorio? Olvídate de eso, esta noche podemos compartir habitación - sugerió el muchacho del clan Kuruta  
- ¿Estás seguro? Me sorprende viniendo de ti, eres un sujeto bastante descofiado - se extrañó  
- Sólo acéptalo o déjalo - respondió Kurapika  
- No tengo otra opción  
- Bien, pero no te alegres tanto... sólo será por esta vez - dijo Kurapika dirigiéndose hacia su alcoba  
- ¿Y quién está alegre? Compartiendo una habitación con un tipo como tu, realmente me asusta.- molestó Leorio  
- Repite lo que acabas de decir y despídete de alojamiento bajo techo.- dijo enfadadado Kurapika mirándolo con ojos severos  
- Hey, sólo bromeaba... en todo caso, en estos momentos podría ir y buscar otra hospedería y no estar aquí rogándote de rodillas.- dijo Leorio  
- Si eso es lo que quieres, márchate... adelante, no te detengo.- contestó el chico rubio  
- No te lo tomes tan en serio, no te dejaré solo porque he venido especialmente a reunirme contigo - dijo Leorio  
- ¿Conmigo? - se extrañó Kurapika entre algo molesto y avergonzado  
-...Y con Killua y Gon, por supuesto... - terminó el aprendiz de doctor  
- No lo dudo.- decepcionado Kurapika busco una llave entre sus bolsillos y luego abrió una puerta de madera. - Aquí dormiremos...  
- Es un lugar bastante agradable, me gusta.- dijo Leorio ingresando a la habitación.- Pero... hay sólo una cama... ¿Qu... qué se supone que haremos?.- dijo un   
tanto nervioso pensando sobre el tema  
- Lógico - Kurapika sacó algunas frasadas y sábanas y las arrojó al suelo.- Escoge; la bañera o el suelo  
- ¡Qué mal educado! Yo soy el invitado, deberías ofrecerme tu cama.- reclamó Leorio  
- De ninguna forma, confórmate con eso.- dijo dando media vuelta  
- Qué molesto llegas a ser a veces, muchachito... hace mucho tiempo que no duermo en un cómodo lecho.- continuó Leorio  
- Si son muy grandes tus deseos de dormir en una cama... ¿Serías capaz de compatir una con...?  
- ¡Claro que sí, no hay nada más peor que dormir en un lugar incómodo! - interrumpió Leorio  
- ¿Serías capaz de compartirla e incluso conmigo? Vaya no te creí capaz, que fácil y simple eres.- molestó Kurapika  
- ¡Oye, oye! Me estás perturbando a propósito, cualquiera diría que estás intentando seducirme.- dijo incómodo  
- Piensa como quieras, ahora todo lo tomas en serio ¿Crees que realmente yo compartiría mi cama contigo? Vamos, ten algo más de razón- agregó el chico rubio  
- Pues últimamente ya no sé si hablas con la verdad o no, muy irónico.- contestó Leorio  
- Como sea, pasaré al apartado de al lado, la humedad ya se ha inpregnado en mi cuerpo... si continúo así agarraré un resfriado, si lo deseas después de mi,  
puedes pasar a tomar un baño.- dijo Kurapika tomando una toalla y dirigiéndose a dicho lugar  
- ¡Se te agradece mucho!... Yo soy la visita y tu tomarás el baño primero, excelente trato tienes con tus invitados.- gruñó Leorio  
  
Kurapika sin tomar atención al último argumento de su amigo, ingresó al baño que se encontraba en una habitación conjunta a donde se encontraba Leorio;  
se despojó de su capa y la dejó delicadamente doblada sobre una silla, posteriormente dejo sus zapatos... en ese lapso de tiempo abrió la llave de la bañera;  
un agua caliente, más bien tibia llenó de vapor el lugar. Luego se quitó la camiseta que traía, dejando a la vista su espalda y pectorales, el vapor subía la  
temperatura del ambiente, dirigiéndose también hacia el resto de las habitaciones, acto seguido se despojó de sus pantalones dejándolos colgados en una  
percha, rápidamente se quitó la ropa interior... dejando ahora al descubierto la esbelta figura de este muchacho, de una forma prácticamente perfecta.  
Lentamente ingresó en la bañera, tomó algo de jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por su cuerpo, disfrutaba este baño pero no le era placentero del todo, faltaba algo  
o quizás alguien. Sentíase incómodo con tan sólo pensar que -él- estaba tan cercano a su cuerpo desnudo, si bien no le molestaba la idea, sólo le avergonzaba.  
Cerró los ojos mientras las sutiles gotas de agua caían sobre su cabellera y cuerpo; más lo único que pudo figurar en ese entonces en su desorientada mente   
fue únicamente a Leorio, nada ni nadie más que él...  
  
- Kurapika... haz de estar perdiendo la cordura.- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta  
  
Tal cuál fue la sorpresa al sentir al aludido cerca de él. Se encontraba exactamente afuera de la bañera, pero la cortina de esta los separaba.  
  
- ¿...Leorio...? - preguntó Kurapika mientras que su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado  
  
No encontró respuesta a su pregunta, Leorio corrió lentamente la cortina y pudo apreciar la virginal figura al desnudo de su compañero quien se encontraba  
de pie. Kurapika observó a Leorio con espanto, y sonrojado por tal asalto a su privacidad, más no hizo comentario ni movimiento alguno.  
El muchacho alto entró a la bañera y miró detenidamente el rostro de su amigo, el cual aún se mantenía con un extraño temor en sus ojos el cuál él nunca  
había visto antes. Leorio lo arrinconó en la pared con su brazo y acarició el rostro de Kurapika con ternura y al fin se rompió el incómodo pero a la vez mágico  
silencio.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? No temas ¿No era esto lo que deseabas, Kurapika? - le susurró al oído Leorio  
- ...No... - apenas se atrevió a murmurar - El sentimiento que florece cada vez más, esto a lo que le llaman amor es lo que me satisface y hace felíz  
- Pero para que ése sentimiento sea aprovechado al máximo debe de ser demostrado con palabras o hechos.- contestó Leorio  
- Pues yo lo aprovecho y disfruto a mi manera, aunque suene extraño para ti... tan sólo el hecho de sentir lo que estoy sintiendo es  
lo que me hace creer en el amor. ¿Entiendes? - dijo Kurapika  
- Ya veo, entonces es amor lo que sientes por mi...   
- Es demasiado complejo de describir lo que siento, no me gustaría clasificarlo con una palabra.- dijo Kurapika  
- Entonces... ¿Cómo? - preguntó Leorio  
  
Kurapika intentó ocultar su eterna mirada de duda y temor, discimulando un rostro serio y estable pero esta vez no pudo soportar la tensión, observó los  
ojos de Leorio, los cuales se mantenían expectantes a la reacción que éste tendría. Deliberadamente el chico de los cabellos rubios acercó su rostro con el  
del que se encontraba delante de él, acercó sus labios y ambos hicieron contacto en un beso profundo e interminable.  
Ahora era Kurapika quien llevaba el control de la situación, ya convencido de lo que tendría que hacer para demostrar sus sentimientos y que estos fueran  
correspondidos, también acarició el rostro de su compañero.  
Leorio de despjó de sus ropas, con ayuda de el otro chico y al igual que él su cuerpo se encontró entonces desnudo. Las caricias recorrían el cuerpo de  
Kurapika y este se dejaba acariciar. Sus cuerpos se encontraban cada vez más unidos, y la tez morena de Leorio contrastaba con la piel blanca y pálida  
del otro muchacho, el agua que aún corría de la ducha continuaba empapándolos.   
El mayor de ellos posó al menor en la bañera y comenzó a besar su cuello y pecho, mientras que el otro muchacho acariciaba la espalda de quien se encon-  
traba sobre él... el placer comenzó a apoderarse de ambos, hasta el punto que Kurapika decidió dar fin a su virginidad...  
Kurapika movíase intranquilamente entre las sábanas, hasta que simplemente volvió a la realidad.  
  
- ¡Detente! - gritó con todas su fuerzas el muchacho  
- ¿¡Qué es lo que sucede, Kurapika!? - dijo perturbado en su sueño Leorio  
- Nada... - contestó Kurapika sentándose en la cama y tratando de calmarse  
- ¿Qué fue eso, una pesadilla? - preguntó Leorio  
- No... fue un sueño - contestó  
- Veamos, cálmate... encenderé la luz.- dijo Leorio con curiosidad, prendió una luz - ¡Kurapika! Mira en qué estado te encuentras, estás completamente  
sudado, con un leve rubor en tu rostro y un brillo morboso en tus ojos! Con esta evidencia no me hace pensar si no más que estabas soñando algo bastante  
interesante.- dijo en tono de burla Leorio  
- ¿¡Qué es lo que estás diciendo, Leorio!? Es mejor que te duermas.- reprochó avergonzado Kurapika  
- Bien, sólo bromeaba.- dijo Leorio apagando la luz - ¿Pero sabes algo? Los sueños siempre son por algo, lo que en la vida real no puedes hacer por temor,  
en los sueños puedes concretar sin dificultades, los sueños son la demostración de nuestros deseos que se encuentran en el inconsciente. Quizás lo  
que soñaste fue algo que en realidad esperas hacer...  
- No te preocupes, ya lo sé... y ciertamente lo que soñé es algo que me gustaría realizar, ahora duérmete, Leorio... .  
+ Final temporal +  
  
Sí, 'temporal' porque aún no sé si continuarlo,  
esperaré a ver qué opina el público, sincera-  
mente no quiero continuar con algo que no   
valga la pena de nadie.  
No me parece una obra maestra, pero al   
menos está bien. ¿O no? o'.'o  
  
Aaa! Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.  
  
Ouka. (hibiki_sucks@hotmail.com) 


End file.
